Reputation
You can gain or lose favor (reputation) with some of the several different factions in Azeroth by completing certain quests or killing certain creatures. Doing so will usually unlock special rewards or quests. You can also increase your reputation by doing repeatable reputation quests. Reputation levels and points You can check your reputation with other factions by pressing "U". You'll notice that there are different Reputation Levels (for example Friendly and Neutral), and that every level has a certain amount of Reputation Points required to get to the next level. For instance, it takes 3000 points to get from Neutral to Friendly. Below is a list of all the reputation levels (8), from the highest to the lowest: Gaining and Losing reputation Completing non repeatable quests will increase your reputation with the quest giver's faction(s) by a fixed number of points (usually 150, 200 or 250). Most of the factions also have special repeatable quests that give reputation when completed, or special mobs that give reputation when killed. If the mob or quest level was 6 or more levels below you, the reputation gained is lowered by 20% for each level to a minimum of 20%. For example, completing a level 10 quest that normally gives 25 points would give: Mobs and quests sometimes both increase your reputation with a faction but decrease it with another. For example, killing Gelkis centaurs will increase your reputation with the Magram, but will also decrease it with the Gelkis. Thus there is no way to be Exalted with the Gelkis and the Magram at the same time. Gaining reputation with the Horde or Alliance factions Every playable race has a reputation, for example Darnassus for Night Elves, Orgrimmar for Orcs, etc. Excluding the 10% discount at honored increasing reputation with the faction of your own race is useless, however if you want a mount of a faction that is not your own you must be exalted with them. For example if you are a Tauren and you want to buy a Wolf mount you must be exalted with Orgrimmar. There's no way to increase or even see your reputation with factions of the opposite team (ex: increase your Undercity reputation playing a alliance character). You can now increase your reputation by two different methods. The first is donating Wool, Silk, Mageweave or Runecloth through repeatable quests to designated NPCs. However, you can also perform repeatable turn in quests in Alterac Valley, turning in blood, armor scraps, etc. Each turn in gives you a small amount of reputation with the home city of the quest giver, and a few points of reputation toward all other factions on your side (Horde/Alliance). Most quests for an Alliance or Horde faction will give 250 reputation for that faction and 62.5 for the rest of the Alliance or Horde. Reputation sheet You can check your reputation with other factions by pressing "U". You can also enable or disable various options: * Show as experience bar: Allows you to display one reputation bar as a experience bar on your main display. * At war: If checked, your AoE spells will affect the mobs of that faction. It's always checked if you are Hated or Hostile, it can't be checked for certain reputations (example: Darnassus if you are alliance). * Inactive: Will move that faction to the bottom of the reputation pane in a callout that is closed by default. List of reputations and rewards See also: Category:Factions Category:Game Terms